callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lev Kravchenko
Soviet Colonel LevFile:Kravchenko file.JPG Kravchenko '(Ukrainian: 'Лев Кравченко) is the secondary antagonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He is Dragovich's second in command, and he is the reason why the SOG were deployed to Vietnam. In any other regime, Colonel Kravchenko would be locked away, if not executed. Often referred to as Dragovich's lap dog, Kravchenko is a cold-hearted sadist made of pure evil. Staying mostly silent, he carries out his master's orders without question. A rumor originating from his village outside of Leningrad tells of Kravchenko's mutilation and murder of his sister Irina, who spurned the romantic advances of his mentor, Dragovich. This act of loyalty, as the rumor goes, led directly to his commission as an officer under Dragovich's command. Much like Dragovich, Kravchenko detests Viktor Reznov. His reasons however, are much more mundane than those of Dragovich: Kravchenko takes his lead wholly from his General. Kravchenko is a powerful figure of a man, built for war. He is a ruthless and amoral military officer, and must fulfill his blood-lust no matter the cost. He is aggressive and impatient but not vengeful. He does not see past his next action, and therefore will always be a weapon of war, and not an orchestrator. Kravchenko enjoys the suffering of others; it is one of the few things that can incite anything resembling a human feeling inside the man. Kravchenko is killed in Payback when Woods stabs Kravchenko before he is about to kill Mason. On his last breath, Kravchenko says "You will die with me!" before pulling a string attached to all the grenades on his belt. Thinking fast, Woods tackles Kravchenko out of his office window, apparently sacrificing himself to save Mason. A huge explosion is seen and heard and the player should assume that both Woods and Kravchenko are dead. Kravchenko is voiced by Andrew Divoff.File:Cod7 additional cast.PNG 1945 At the end of World War II, Kravchenko and Dragovich seized a Nazi base in the Arctic to rescue a Nazi scientist (Steiner) and have him give Dragovich a weapon of mass destruction called Nova 6. Viktor Reznov and Dimitri Petrenko (World at War main protagonist's) found him and found the ship with Nova 6, but Kravchenko and Dragovich betrayed the other Red army soldiers and murdered Dimitri and almost killed Reznov, but they did not get their hands on Nova 6. Reznov was taken to Vorkuta by Kravchenko shortly after. 1961 Kravchenko made his first appearance in Operation 40. He captured Alex Mason after a failed attempt to kill Castro. It was revealed that Castro was alive and that Dragovich and Castro had joined forces. Kravchenko took Mason to Vorkuta were he would spend the next 2 years. 1963 After Viktor Reznov gave his life to have Mason escape in a big prison break, Kravchenko was most likely the one who killed him as there is a strong rivalry shown as Dragovich says to put aside their petty rivalry. Later Dragovich attempted to launch missiles at the U.S. The CIA had a double with them called Weaver but Kravchenko discovered him and stabbed his left eye. Kravchenko escaped before Mason, Woods, Bowman, Weaver and Brooks could get to him. 1968 5 years later Dragovich also joined forces with the Vietnam NVA. The SOG tried to find Kravchenko while the CIA searched for Dragovich and Steiner, but were captured. Kravchenko meet his end when Mason and Woods attacked him. Woods stabbed him but Kravchenko pulled a grenade around his neck, and Woods was forced to push Kravchenko out off the cliff were he exploded and killed himself along with Woods. His last words were "You will die with me" to Woods. Gallery World War II red army picture.jpg|Picture taken during "Project Nova". From left to right: Dimitri Petrenko, Lev Kravchenko, Friedrich Steiner, Nikita Dragovich, and Viktor Reznov. Kravchenko_German_Kill.png|Kravchenko executes a German Soldier. Kravchenko_German_Slice.png|Kravhcenko slices a German's neck Krachenko stepping on Mason while Dragovich watches.png|Kravchenko stepping on Mason Castro dragovich.jpg|Dragovich, Kravchenko and Castro talking Project nova.jpg|Dragovich and Kravchenko in Project Nova PNSU.jpg|Soviet Union KravtchenkoEO.jpg|Kravchenko in Executive Order SURPRISE!!!.jpg|Stabbed in the back by Woods Reznov and the army in Project Nova.jpg|Kravchenko in the background in "Project Nova" Kravchenko_pointing_his_PPSh-41.jpg|Kravchenko pointing his PPSh-41 YoungKravtchenkoCloseup.jpg|Close up in Project Nova YoungKravtchenkoFULL.jpg|Walking in Project Nova Kravchenko Project Nova.png Video thumb|300px|left|Young Kravchenko in the mission "Project Nova" Trivia *Unlockable intel states that a cousin of Kravchenko took part in a massacre at Der Riese. The intel also mentioned that American soldiers went to the factory too, resulting in a standoff with Soviet troops. *Andrew Divoff, the voice over of Kravchenko, acted in the series "Lost" ''as a Mikhail Bakunin, a former Soviet communique/medical officer who served in the SAF before being recruited by "the Others". Besides the fact Bakunin was a Soviet soldier, he dies in a similar fashion to Kravchenko: both are pierced by a blade/blade-like object (Kravchenko a knife, Mikhail a spear), and both attempt to take one of the protagonists with them to their deaths by pulling the pin on grenades. *Andrew Divoff had previously acted with Gary Oldman (the voice over of Reznov ) in ''Air Force One as a similar Russian villain and one of Oldman's character's henchmen who gets his neck snapped during a brawl by Harrison Ford's character. This is ironic as previously, Divoff played one of Oldman's character's henchmen in the film Air Force One, while in the game Black Ops, he voiced a nemesis of Oldman's character Reznov. *Andrew Divoff, who voiced Kravchenko, had also appeared previously with Robert Englund (who is also a playable character in the level Call of the Dead) in the Wes Craven-produced horror film Wishmaster. *In the level "Victor Charlie", Mason refers to Kravchenko as "General Kravchenko", despite his rank to be a Colonel. *During the "Project Nova" mission after the player meets Steiner and the player is walking to the large boat,the player can look to their right and see Kravchenko executing soldiers, when he gets to the last soldier his pistol magazine runs out and instead he slits the soldier's throat. *In the mission "Rebirth" Mason and Reznov are wearing Kravchenko's clothing. *It seems that Kravchenko is always loyal to Dragovich, because they have been together since WWII, and Reznov says to Dimitri in "Project Nova:" "Dragovich and his lap dog Kravchenko." *According to the intel unlockable in mission "Crash Site", Kravchenko, under the orders of Dragovich, used the villages in the border regions at Laos for field-testing the Nova 6, and after the tests littered the site with dead SOG operatives to make the carnage on civilian lives were the work of Americans. *Intel during cutscenes states that Kravchenko is 6'0, an inch taller than Mason and Reznov, and 220 pounds, and a "stocky" build. *Kravchenko has stepped on Mason nine times: Once in the endings of "Crash Site" and "Operation 40" and seven times near the end of "Payback". *Before the game was released, Kravchenko originally was thought to be the main antagonist and was going to be voiced by MMA fighter and Predators actor Oleg Taktarov. But this was before Dragovich existed in the game. *Kravchenko is the only colonel in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops''. *The fact that he doesn't use any sort of headwear in Project Nova may mean that he is used to cold environments. *His face closely resembles Imran Zakhaev's one. *In the level "Rebirth Island" to kill Steiner, Reznov and Mason are wearing the same outfit that Kravchenko wore throughout the game, with the exception of "Project Nova". Quotes References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Enemies Category:Killed in Action